puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Yuu Suzuno
Yuu Suzuno is the son of Gen and Tsuru Suzuno, and the younger brother of Ito. He was separated from his sister and father after his father was injured in an accident and he couldn't play guitar anymore and lived with his mother in Hokkaido. At the end of the season, he reunites with his sister and father. He is one of the main characters King of Prism and is a student at Kakkyoin Academy of Edel Rose. Personality Yuu is classified as a tsundere. He has a height and inferiority complex as he is the shortest and youngest character in King of Prism. He will be angered if anyone looks down on him because of his height or age. He is considered as a musical prodigy, able to play any instrument and possessing the talent to compose songs at a very young age as he was raised by a family with a musically blessed environment. He is very confident about himself and has ambitious goals but despite this, he isn't arrogant and doesn't go out of his way to bring his friends down. He is a self-proclaimed "omnipotent being" and calls himself "Zeus". A trait similar to his older sister, Ito Suzuno who used to call herself "Cross". Appearance Yuu is a short boy with light purple eyes and dark purplish-blue hair that reaches his neck and is spiked out towards the bottom. Role In Plot Rainbow Live Yuu lived in Tokyo with his family for a very short time before being separated from his sister and father. After the accident with Gen Suzuno and Takeyuki Mihama, Yuu and his mother moved to live in Hokkaido while Ito stayed back in Tokyo with their father. In Hokkaido, Yuu watched Prism Shows online and became a fan of Bell Renjouji. At the end of Rainbow Live after the Suzuno Family and Mihama Family's conflict has been resolved, Yuu forms a band called "Crossroad" with Ito and her boyfriend, Kouji. King of Prism Yuu moves back to Tokyo to live with his family and enrolls in Edel Rose under the influence of Kouji. In the movie, he first appears in the audience at Over The Rainbow's Live with Ito. He meets Shin when he arrives at the dormitory, wondering why Shin decided to enroll in Edel Rose despite its current bankrupt state. Later, Yuu is seen talking to Kouji at the rooftop of his apartment, telling him that Ito is worried about Kouji's job offer from America. Image Song * Zeus♂ ~I am the Ultimate Star~ * Hyoujou Shiranami Otoko ( with Minato and Yukinojo) * Asymmetry・Eyes (with Kouji) * Sumer Sky・Monologue (with Hiro) * Red Night Vampire (with Alexander and Kakeru) * Ambivalence Place (with Taiga) * Shiny Stellar * Overnigth Sensation~The world is entrusted to you~ * ALIVE (with Leo) Prism Jumps Solo Jumps SEPTENTRION.png|SEPTENTRION Prism Live Yuu can use up to 3 instrumets during his Prism Live. Yuu's Guitar.png Yuu's Drums.png Yuu's Keyboard.png Trivia *He is the youngest and shortest character in King of Prism. *His birthday March 14th is celebrated as White Day in Japan. Coincidentally, his sister's birthday is on Valentine's Day. *He is a fan of Bell Renjouji and considers Hiro Hayami to be his rival because of how close they are. *He is able to play any instrument but prefers the drums. *Yuu's name is very similar to Ito's, as the kanji of his name means "to tie together". His sister's name means "thread." Together, they are the thread that ties together the Suzuno family. *Yuu's voice actress is Hiro Nakajima as a child, who also voices Eru Harune and Yong Hwa. *His Prism Live instruments are the Guitar, Drums and Keyboard. *Yuu's voice actor Uchida Yuuma is the younger brother of Uchida Maaya, the voice actress of Wakana Morizono. Gallery Yuu Suzuno/Image GalleryCategory:Rainbow Live Category:King of Prism Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Edel Rose Category:Suzuno Family